1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing and more particularly to fly and/or hook holders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices are known whose purpose is to function as a tackle box and contain the myriad of different flies, lures and other tackle popular with the avid fisherman. Fisherman of today commonly own hundreds of these different baits, each with its own particular appeal to the user. The fisherman commonly employs a very large tackle box containing enumerable compartments or trays containing these various lures. This tackle box, because of its size and weight, is usually placed at the shore and the fisherman removes therefrom his individually selected lures of the day and takes these with him as he wades into the water.
Certain tackle boxes are known which are more or less portable; that is, designed to be worn by the fisherman. U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,790 to Mavrakis is an example of this type. Other so-called portable tackle boxes, although not intended to be body worn, are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,584 to Michal as well as U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,872 to Brosseau are examples of the latter. It has also been recognized that tackle boxes are, generally speaking, heavy and lack buoyancy, thereby easily sinking themselves and contributing to the distress of a fisherman should he lose his balance in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,276 to Ray provides a hand-carried tackle box with a hinged lid which he alleges provides some buoyancy. However, Ray intends his box to be hand carried and, thus, cannot be used by the fisherman when he is in the water. Furthermore, when open and in use, the interior of the Ray tackle box is totally exposed to the water and, thus, there is no buoyancy in that instance. The design of the Ray box negates good sealing at the joints further limiting its use.
There is, therefore, a great need for a truly portable tackle box, one that is lightweight and designed to be worn by the user while he is in the water and which simultaneously permits ready access to lures and baits contained therein. There is also a heretofore unsatisfied need to provide a body-worn tackle box which will provide buoyancy for the fisherman should he slip and fall while in the water.